metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Haven Trooper
The FROGS are an army of elite, all-female soldiers that are under Liquid Ocelot's direct command. Physical Appearance and Abilities They are mostly armed with the FN P90. Among their super-human acrobatic and athletic abilities, which they share in common with the Arsenal Tengu, they also posses the ability to latch onto walls, permitting them the ability to gain any necessary leverage over their targets in urban areas where towering buildings are common. When they die, their bodies are immolated by a blue fire because their internal nanomachines combust. Unlike PMCs, Snake cannot knock the FROG unconscious after a body search by hitting their crotch for obvious reasons. In a codec call, Otacon speculated that their gloves and boots had a mechanism that employed "Van Der Waals Force". This technology is a mutual interaction that occurs between two electrically neutral particles allowing heavy objects to crawl up walls. This technology is shared by Metal Gear Gekko and Vamp, allowing them to also cling to surfaces, though the sheer weight of the Gekko renders it unable to physically cling to a vertical surface. Appearances The FROGS are first seen ambushing Rat Patrol and Old Snake at the Advent Palace in the Middle East. A fierce gunfight ensues, showing off the soldiers' impressive abilities of gunplay and acrobatic prowess, but ultimately Snake and his comrades emerge victorious. They are next spotted in South America, once again ambushing Snake inside a small cabin and then patrolling some dense forested areas that Snake must navigate through as he tracks Naomi Hunter. This is the first time that their true battle competence can truly be shown, as they will execute complex formations and work to flush Snake out of hiding if spotted. In Eastern Europe, they are seen attempting to destroy the van carrying Big Boss's remains. In addition, a small battalion of FROGS aboard Liquid's getaway ship gun down surrounding forces of soldiers who have been incapacitated by Liquid's power over their nanomachines. They appear again on Shadow Moses Island, hunting for Snake during a strong blizzard as he fought Crying Wolf. The elite soldiers make their fifth and final appearance onboard Liquid's Arsenal Gear, Outer Haven. There are more of them in this area than in every other Act of the game combined as they meticulously search every nook and cranny of the ship, never breaking formation nor letting down their guard. Besides completely covering the deck of the ship, they also attack Snake just prior to Screaming Mantis's fight, and a special knife-only unit is held at bay by Raiden to allow Snake to get past them into the inner bowels of the ship. After Snake and Otacon destroyed the Patriot AIs, The FROGS suffered a severe mental breakdown. The survivors are later rescued by the Marines aboard the U.S.S. Missouri. Weapons They primarily use a Fabrique Nationale P90, a Belgian-made Personal Defense Weapon System, to combat enemies from short to medium ranges. The 5.7mm rounds used in the P90 are very powerful, and can easily take down any target with ease. When serving as Snipers, their weapon of choice is the DSR-1 Sniper rifle. Due to it's bullpup design, the DSR-1 is shorter than most bolt-action marksmen rifles while retaining good power and accuracy. As their side arm, they use the Five-seveN 5.7mm pistol. It uses the same ammunition as the P90, benefiting from it's power and armor piercing capabilities despite being a handgun. For Close Quarters Combat, they use a machete-esque knife that is attached to their right thigh plate carrier, and a Garrotte to viciously strangle Snake when countering his unarmed attacks. They've also been seen wielding XM25 Airburst Grenade Launcher on higher difficulty settings. When Snake holds one up and pats her down for items, if the player chooses to make Snake attempt a testicle-grab-knockout, the FROG will call him a perv and then kick Snake square in the chest. Category:MGS4 Category:Groups de:Outer Haven Troopers